


Daddy

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [9]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Dionysus learns a lesson
Relationships: Dionysus/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Daddy

Persephone was letting the wine swim over stressed mind and body. Waiting for Hades to arrive Hera and Zeus' home for dinner usually just stressed her out more. She sat between Athena and Artemis who were reliving their last hunts in the mortal realm. Dionysus sat across from them enraptured with the gory details. Her phone sat on the table in front court ran late and while usually she would stay late and help she figured she would head out early. Hades agreed "You deserve to relax sweetness." His rumbly voice "you have been working way to hard." He playfully chastised her. It was the one thing they could agree on. Both of them being fearful of failure and perfectionists made them both work long hours but lately they were trying to cut back and spend more time at home.

She listened half heartedly to her two friends wishing she was home with a glass of wine in her bra, panties and silk robe. Her bare feet sinking into the carpet as the fire and dogs kept her warm waiting for Hades. She remembered his face when he had first come home to her sitting like that. Dinner almost done in the stove. "My, my someone looks comfortable" he had jokingly said to her with a chuckle. She stretched and stood up letting his eyes run down her front half appreciatively with his scoundrelly smirk. "I am" she sighed her arms coming back down. "Why don't you get comfortable and I will pour you a glass of whiskey?" He loosened his tie "I will just have glass of what you are having" he told her walking upstairs to the bedroom. 

Persephone was broken out of her reverie by the voice of Athena 

"How's the Queen transition coming along?"

"Oh you know stressful as heck. I don't want to let my husband or our people down." I say looking at the wine in my glass swish around. 

Artemis voices "Your just being hard on yourself."

"Yeah I know. I have always had this problem." 

Dionysus laughed "you need more wine" 

We all laughed. 

"For your information I have a glass a night and we are working on being more delegating."

Persephone's ringtone went off and she looked down she smiled and reached for her phone.

Dionysus laughed "Oh, wow. You still call your father daddy? Arent you a little old for that?"

All three women look at him and are quiet. Persephone touched the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. Looking Dionysus right in his eyes she smirked. 

"Hi Hades."

Dionysus chokes on his wine and Athena and Artemis chuckle.


End file.
